Talk:Mega Man Battle Network 3
help in mbn3 Help me solve the rank 7 navi asked "one of many birds" Search Mamoru's hospital room. There is something hanging at the wall close to the bottom of the bed, examine it.Dryuu 13:32, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Concerning the Recent Edit Disputes Okay, from my personal knowledge of this game and its release, it was orignally released in Japan as Rockman EXE 3, without any subtitle. Then, about a year later, an "updated" version was released, dubbed "Black". This version had different Giga chips and also had Punk.EXE available for battle (this is as much as I recall at this moment). It is this latter version, which served as a basis for the US and EU release of Mega Man Battle Network 3 Blue version. So basically, Blue version is an "adaptation" of Rockman EXE 3 Black, as opposed to White version, which is an adaptation of the original Rockman EXE 3 (undubbed). This can be further supported by the fact that Punk.EXE is not in the White version (just like he is not in the original Rockman EXE 3), while he is there in Blue version (just like he is in the Black). To further attempt to elucidate this stalemate, I have included a few links (I refuse to call them references): 1) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mega_Man_Battle_Network_3 Here, in the first section, it clearly confirms that there was initially only one version in Japan (although, nothing about the US/EU versions being based on which version). 2)http://www.gamefaqs.com/gba/915457-mega-man-battle-network-3-blue/data http://www.gamefaqs.com/gba/562255-mega-man-battle-network-3-white/data Take a close look at the release data for each version in Japan and US. Rockman EXE 3 Black was released almost 4 months after Rockman EXE 3. Also note how Rockman EXE 3 is listed as Japanese equivalent of Mega Man Battle Network White version, while Rockman EXE 3 Black is listed as Japanese equivalent of Blue version. 3) Lastly, take a look at the screen shots of the game start menues. (Keep in mind that the following is a relatively weak form of support to this issue as it is easily conjecture prone). Bring your attention to the Japanese screens, to the bottom line with the copyright. The tops screen, corresponding to Rockman EXE 3 shows copyright year of 2002. The bottom screen, corresponding to Black version, shows a dual copyright years of 2002 and 2003. This can easily attest to the fact that it was released after the former. The reason why there are two years, instead of just 2003, is most likely the following: 2003, because that is when the game was released; 2002, because that is when the predacesor (Rockman EXE 3), on which this game is heavily based (or to be exact is a modification of), was released. Also note how the US game screens show copyrights analogues to the corresponding Japanese version of the games (i.e. Blue has the same copyright years as Black; same thing applies to White and Rockman EXE 3), despite both being released at the same time. Please keep in mind that "based" doesn't necessarily mean "ported". The way I see it, White version is based on Rockman EXE 3, while potentially retaining some bug fixes/edits of the Black version, if any. Comment as you see fit. ItchyNutz 09:26, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks a lot for coming in to do this. I didn't even notice the copyright line difference in White and Blue, how blind of me. I now remember seeing that years ago and figuring Blue just came out after for some reason (gee!). However, I take issue with using Wikipedia or GameFAQs as solid proof of anything, as the Wikipedia bit has no source (and it never will, because no one is ever going to write this up for a long time, and they should! I'd like to know about this stuff, anyway) and although they're usually good about this stuff GameFAQs can be wrong occasionally (this tends to happen more with titles than anything else, though) and that proliferates (sorry for the run-on sentence but it looked terrible with commas). They might have made the right call here, though. 18:24, March 31, 2012 (UTC) ::No problem. Glad to have been of help in this issue. Although the description is now fairly well written, I still think it could be improved a little. (I will do that someday later). For example, the term "main games" is opinion prone and should be rephrased. Also, "complementary" might be a wrong term to use about the versions, since in no way do they complement each other (aside from one battle chip, MistMan/BowlMan V4). What I mean is, neglecting this one fact, you do not need both versions to get the full experience (unlike the Pokemon games where you do :P Gotta Catch 'em All!). Also, from my perspective, the inclusion of the Star Force series info should be omited, following this logic: First of all, SF is not cannon with BN (although it could be perceived as such, given the time differences, although it is best described as a "spiritual" successor). Also, while version differences arose in MMBN3 for this series, version difference were a standard for SF series, starting with the first game. So what I mean is that for SF, versions was the standard and not something introduced halfway. However, this piece of SF info could go into trivia for MMBN3. Just my two cents. ItchyNutz 09:13, April 1, 2012 (UTC) :::I agree with you on everything really connected to this conversation, but SF is cannon with BN. In operation shooting star, some SF characters go 200 years into the past and are in the BN time. I haven't played the SF games yet, but our Minor Mega Man Battle Network characters page claims that Patch was mentioned in SF2. Also, Netnavis, though minor, are a part of SF. ::::Ah, I haven't considered those details as I too have not played the SF line of games. And I always thought OSS was non-cannon. Thanks for the clarification. Sigh, now I have to play 3 extra games to "continue" the BN story lol. ItchyNutz 02:01, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Now We have them all. For those of you worried about the Bowl Man/Mist Man chips available in only their versions, let me esuade your fears: If you buy both versions on Virtual Console, you can have Mist Man chips and other white exclisive chips in the Blue version and vice versa, the moment you start a new game. Peter.tilton.94 (talk) 02:18, July 12, 2015 (UTC)